The Sulez Destiny Season Two
The Sulez Destiny Season Two is the second season of Sulez Destiny. It deals with Madeline Sulez living in a strange altered world, from her killing Silas from the year 2010. While Madeline must deal with her new life, she must go against new threats that have taken over Swindmore, and must become The Slayer once more. This is a collaboration between Bat24, and Cartoon44. Created by Joss Whedon It aired from 2018-2019 Cast * Nicola Peltz as Madeline Sulez- 20/20- A seventeen year old Demon Slayer, who is living a normal life in the altered 2018. She comes out of retirement and stop Tristan De Wolf's Cabal empire. * Kiersey Clemmons as Zoe Feyers- 20/20- Madeline's childhood best friend in the original timeline. In the new timeline, Zoe and Madeline are not close, and Zoe never unlocked her abilities. * Cameron Bright as Xander Jones- 19/20- Madeline's second best friend from the original timeline. In the new timeline, he will be a rich teenager who never grew up with Madeline. * Indiana Evans as Josephine Lockwood- 9/20- TBA * Liam Hemsworth as Michael Meddenhaal- 17/20- In this version, Madeline never met Michael, as a result he has a blood-lust. * Rebekah Breeds as Aurora De Wolf- 20/20- Tristan De Wolf's twin sister. * Cassidy Freeman as Sage Meddenhaal- 20/20- Michael's long lost older sister, who is angry at Michael for helping a Slayer. * Michelle Ryan as Katherine Frost- 16/20 * Chace Crawford as Lucien Youngblood * Crystal Reed as Joanna * Taylor Cole as Sofya * Oliver Ackland as Tristan De Wolf- 20/20- Aurora's brother, and the leader of the Cabal. * Gina Carono as Olivia Archer- 20/20 Recurring * Krysten Ritter as Natasha Greer * Hayley Ramm as Adriana Bennett * Natasha Henstridge as Sonja Maron- 11/20 * Tyler James Williams as Kent Austin- 12/20 * Taylor Kitsch as Mason Lockwood- 12/20 * Anna Pauqin as Rachel Davies- 13/20 * Jessica Lucas as Aya Rashad- 6/20 * Sophie Turner as Simone Hall * Samantha Isler as Kennedy Walsh * Kristen Stewart as Erin Sulez- 5/20- Madeline's older sister who in the result, of Madeline stopping Silas in 2010, caused Erin to become a Slayer instead. * Jessica Harmon as Barachiel- 5/20 * Eion Bailey as The Man- 4/20 * Isabel Lucas as The Woman- * Jaime Alexander as Celine Laurent * Emmanuelle Vaugier as Marie O'Reilly- A family friend of Madeline's and a former Slayer who works for the Organization. * Christopher Melonie as Erik Sulez- Madeline and Erin's father who in the original timeline, was killed by Silas. * Amy Addams as Gabriela Sulez * Misha Collins as Gabriel- 1/20 Episodes # "The New Divide"- Five months after living in the altered timeline, Madeline Sulez finds herself living a new life, she never grew up with Zoe, never became friends with Xander, and better yet her parents are still alive. However, a mythical demonic serial killer Elizabeth Bathory arrives in Swindmore, and begins a killing spree. While Madeline and her date, are walking outside, Elizabeth arrives and attacks them, but a female dressed in all black, banishes Elizabeth. She reveals herself to be Erin Sulez, Madeline's older sister. Madeline reveals that she created the new timeline, and Erin chastises her for changing the coarse of history. Meanwhile, Michael Meddenhaal takes it upon himself to make sure that Josephine Lockwood has a relaxing day off with Katherine Frost, and Sage Meddenhaal , but things quickly spiral out of control when Rachel Davies interferes. Nora Hildegard and Mary Louise Fairchild return from their honeymoon under the watchful eye of Estelle Nunez, a slayer from Venezuela. Sonja Moran has a meeting with Tristan De Wolf. 1.2. "The New Divide Part Two"- As Elizabeth Bathory continues her reign of terror, Tristan De Wolf approaches Madeline and Erin, with an unorthodox solution that may benefit both of them even as Henrietta cuts her own deal with Olivia Archer to defeat Elizabeth. Katherine works with Josephine to outsmart Rachel Davies and Sage Meddenhall uses her wits against Michael. Salvador Sulez and Gabriela Sulez argue over how they should handle the recent disturbing self-discovery Madeline did to rescue her parents. Mary Louise Fairchild makes a rash decision, leading Nora Hildegard to suspect the worst. Elsewhere, Juliette's old protege Gemma Chalise returns with shocking news, and Josephine sends Madeline back to 2010, and prevents her past self from killing Silas, they then head back to 2018. 2. "Catalyst"- Tristan De Wolf kidnaps Madeline, Zoe, Josephine, and Henrietta and subjects them to "re-conditioning therapy". Michael and Sage come to blows over Michael's divided loyalties concerning his friendship with Madeline, and Olivia Archer pays Rachel Davies a visit. 2.2. "Catalyst Part Two"- With his friends and sister in the clutches of Tristan de Wolf, Michael storms the Cabal compound in Cambridge. Tristan continues "reconditioning" his guests and takes a special interest in Josephine Lockwood and her unborn baby. Elijah Mikaelson comes to Swindmore on Tristan's invitation to a Cabal gala, bringing Kol Mikaelson along with him. Olivia Archer meets Tristan's sister, Aurora de Wolf. In Flashbacks, we learn the origins of the Organization of Slayers. 3. "Bid To Combat"- When Katherine Frost unexpectedly bumps into George LaFontaine, she shuts everyone out and tries to figure out how to solve the problem on her own. As the walls close in around her and her list of allies grows ever thinner, Katherine makes a last-ditch attempt to defeat her enemy and keep a heavily pregnant Josephine out of harms way. Elsewhere, Rachel Davies continues her campaign of psychological terrorism against Madeline and Zoe. Tristan De Wolf dreams of the future. 4. "Illusion"- Madeline Sulez awakens in a seemingly perfect world: she and Xander are married and expecting a child, Tristan De Wolf has been defeated, Josephine Lockwood is happy with her child, and Mason, and Michael and Sage are the new Cabal leaders. Most importantly, her parents are alive. However, a nefarious shadow from her past has begun stalking her and she feels increasingly suffocated by those she loves most. Elsewhere, Olivia Archer seeks to help Madeline but finds herself stalked by an evil presence. 5. "People Are Crazy"- When Olivia Archer decides to take Rachel Davies under her wing as part of her gambit against Tristan de Wolfthe results are catastrophic for the team. Meanwhile, Josephine finally gives birth and Mary Louise Fairchild goes solo to get what she wants from Sage. Madeline discloses what she saw in the dream world to a curious Xander. Katherine Frost relishes the power she has over Nora, but her happiness is short-lived. Salvador Sulez has a shocking realization about his niece. When Madeline comes down with a deadly virus of celestial origin, Tristan de Wolf uses the opportunity to strike a deal with a desperate Henrietta and Xander. Josephine tackles motherhood, with Katherine and Sage causing a ruckus along the way trying to help her. Nora Hildegard has a heart-to-heart with Mary Louise Fairchild and Olivia Archer takes advantage of a hallucinating Madeline. 6. "Heaven's A Lie"- When Josephine Lockwood is recalled to Heaven, she discovers to her chagrin that Sariel has remained alive despite her various misdeeds. When Gabriel approaches her for a mission to bring in the mysteriously resurrected and now-homicidal Meredith Fell, the new mother takes it in the hopes of getting her nemesis off her mind. Elsewhere, Henrietta Feyers corners Sage Meddenhall about what she knows concerning the approaches her for a mission to bring in the mysteriously resurrected and now-homicidal Meredith Fell, the new mother takes it in the hopes of getting her nemesis off her mind, and Katherine escorts Nora Hildegard and Mary Louise Fairchild on a mission to Bosnia while Olivia Archer taunts Madeline and Fell tries to seduce Jo with a promise of a better life. 7. "Just Like You"- After a wish by an overworked Josephine Lockwood leads to a dangerous alternate reality, Jo does her best to defeat a surprising new threat: Madeline Sulez herself. Here ,Madeline has embraced her dark lineage and now rules Swindmore with an iron fist. Jo aligns herself with resistance forces led by Tristan de Wolf and Lucien Youngblood,who offer a way home for her but only if she can defeat the "Dark Slayer". 8. "Blazing"- Flashbacks reveal that in the aftermath of Silas' defeat, the remnants of The Organization merge with The Cabal to form a dangerous alliance spearheaded by Moran and Olivia. While Madeline and Michael adjust to their own changed status, Jo begins settling into motherhood and Mary Louise tells Nora something important. Katherine looks for ways to ameliorate the heartache of a friend, while Sage drowns her sorrows by killing the locals. 9. "Exquisite"- Michael takes Madeline to his family's original cabin for the weekend to get some R&R, leading to them sleeping with each other. Tristan has lunch with Moran to discuss the merger. Jo and Mason find parenting not as easy as they thought, and Sage cleans up their mess. Kent helps Katherine with a business meeting with Olivia Archer. Nora and Mary Louise look into adoption agencies. 9. "Exquisite Part Two"- With Jo and Mason still on their getaway, Nora and Mary Louise take up babysitting duties from a partying Sage and Katherine, only to be locked inside with the mysterious Simone Collins. Elsewhere, Madeline takes a protegee in street-smart Kennedy Walsh, an orphan whose family was murdered by Olivia, and Tristan spars with Erin. Mary Louise confronts Nora on her wife's flightiness around her. 10. "Monstrous Part One"- A vengeful Moran goes after Jo and Mason, cloaking them by blackmailing Ariane. Madeline and Lucien battle Aya and Elkin in the ruins of The Organization base while Aurora is tied up with Kol and his mind games. Elsewhere, Kent Aulis trains with Henrietta to gear up for his final hunt and Lucien conspires to get rid of Olivia. Finally, Tristan reveals a game-changing clause in the alliance's "contract". 10.2. "Monstrous Part Two"- As Olivia and Moran plan an Organization-Cabal joint charity event, Madeline, Xander, Zoe, Erin, Katherine, and Sage work to put an end to the alliance after Aurora gives them a dire warning. Nora and Mary Louise infiltrate the gala, unaware of their compatriots' scheme. Lucien plays a risky game with Tristan, one he is certain he will lose. Finally, Jo and Mason move to eliminate Moran. 11. "Wedding"- As Sage scrambles to divert a sore Tristan from causing trouble at Jo and Mason's wedding ceremony, Nora shares some surprising news with Mary Louise. Xander reveals to Madeline that he has a crush on her, but becomes devastated when it's clear she chose Michael. Lucien keeps an incapacitated Olivia on a tight leash and Katherine intercepts an uninvited guest whose presence threatens to derail her friends' special day, but the true villains of the day turn out to be much worse than anyone anticipated. 12. "Wedding Part Two"- The Chaste, a mysterious organization descends upon the wedding party. Madeline, Michael, Zoe, and Tristan work together to repel the terrorists, with the Falkov's helping in their own way. In the chaos, Freya Falkov makes an important decision while Sage faces off with Victoria. Olivia convinces Henrietta to make a risky play, and Katherine deals with her captive. Mary Louise contemplates her future in Swindmore in the wake of what Nora has told her. Finally, a surprising hero takes a stand. 13. "Dynasty"- Ariane uses Mary Louise as the anchor to a powerful spell that may give Tristan the advantage over Olivia in their conflict. Madeline blackmails Lucien into helping Sofya and Katherine deal with Arnora. Aurora de Wolf visits an ailing prisoner in the Cabal's dungeon, only to discover the prisoner is someone from her past. Finally, Nora and Henrietta along with Zoe fly to Bosnia to investigate an explosion at the Academy. 14. "Lost"- Out of options, Madeline visits Framingham to get intel on Osvajac from Rachel. While there, the two women discuss the events that led to the breakdown of their friendship prior to the stalking incident and Olivia Archer meets with the leaders of Osvajac. Ariane tracks down Barachiel. Tristan and Aurora search for Sofya and the baby. Finally, Lucien and Katherine locate the Phoenix Stone, endeavoring to keep it out of Tristan's hands, and Joanna scrounges through the remains of the base in Bosnia, discovering vital information on Osvajac that Arnora wants to keep hidden. 15. "Unimaginable Part One"- As Zoe's infection worsens, Madeline goes to Aurora for help, as Katherine, Sofya, Lucien, Marie Ayer, and Mary Louise scramble to discern her endgame. When Aurora and Tristan make a drastic list of demands, goes to Aurora for help, as Katherine, Sofya, Lucien, Marie Ayer, and Mary Louise scramble to discern her endgame. When Aurora and Tristan make a drastic list of demands, Madeline finds herself alone and forced to tap into her inner darkness in order to save her best friend. Meanwhile, Olivia ascends the ranks of Osvajac and Siobhan Abrams cuts a deal with Rachel. Finally, Siobhan kidnaps Ariane for her employer. 15.2 "Unimaginable Part Two"- In the aftermath of her spiral, Madeline takes the fight directly to Tristan for the first time. Katherine and Lucien take Aurora hostage to draw Ariane away from the impending bloodbath, while Olivia approaches Sofya with an offer. Siobhan Abrams and the rest of Olivia's order launch an offensive against The Organization; Joanna, Nora and Mary Louise are left to defend the place alone. As Madeline fully embraces her dark heritage, Katherine leads the charge to stop her from starting a war. Tristan is recalled to Virginia by an old benefactor. Marie Ayer meets with an old friend. 16. "For Love"- Xander begins dating Teresa Sharp ( Kara Royster), a new student at Swindmore high. Everything is well, until people start turning up missing who was with Teresa last. Madeline thinks that Teresa is pretty nice, and that Xander deserves to be happy. However, Zoe begins to feel a negative energy around Teresa, so she decides to do some probing. Zoe, Kent, and Mason team up to probe her past, realizing that she is a succubus a powerful demon who uses lust to seduce her victims and then kills them. Zoe presents Madeline with the evidence that Teresa Sharp is a false identity, and her past as a succubus. Madeline and Zoe go after her, and rescue Xander from nearly dying, but Teresa escapes. Madeline manages to catch up with her, shooting her with a demon killing bullet, as she dies bursting into flames. In the end, Michael touches a red vase which brings back his evil persona Miklaus. He then attacks Madeline ending in a cliffhanger. 17. "Miklaus"- Michael attacks Madeline, nearly killing her until John Davenport arrives, and uses a demon sigil temporarily stopping Michael. John reveals that he has been on a mission with Erin Sulez, and a new group of Slayers who are being co-trained by Marie O'Reilly. John reveals that the cursed vase is from the 1700's which contains Michael's demonic soul from a point in time where he embraced his darkness. Michael as Miklaus starts a killing spree across town, and Madeline is given the thought of having to kill her boyfriend if he goes out of control. Katherine is forced to team up with Madeline, and Xander in order to stop him. He nearly kills Xander, and subdues Katherine. Madeline manages to inject a serum into Michael knocking him out. Flashbacks reveal that John left town after Madeline went back in time to save her parents. 18. "Prey"- Madeline locks up Michael in a cell that will block his demonic abilities suggested by John. Madeline confronts John, on why he left and formed a new group of Slayers. When murders are being done by people who are hunting like a predator, Madeline forms an unlikely alliance with Kennedy Walsh ( Samantha Isler), one of the new Slayers. The two go undercover as apart of a club where all the members were led to before their death. They question the bartender (Aaron Paul), who reveals that he has been seeing a new person at the bar, who has long hair, and strange tattoos. Following a lead, Madeline and Kennedy manage to save another victim, with the two confronting the man who goes by the name "The Marauder". He nearly chokes Kennedy to death, until Madeline kills him. In the end, Tristan kills all of the Organization soldiers and breaks out Michael, who breaks him out of prison. 19. "Retribution Part One"- Josephine and Mason Lockwood return from their honeymoon, but she realizes that Tristan has infiltrated the Organization, but she is forced to team up with her brother, Gavreel ( Finn Wittrock), in order to prevent an angel and demon war on Earth. Meanwhile, Madeline tries to enjoy a day where she doesn't have to worry about being a Slayer. However, she learns that Michael has escaped custody, and tries to look for him but faces Katherine who reveals that she works with Tristan. Katherine nearly kills Madeline, but Madeline manages to subdue her long enough for Josephine to knock her out. In the end, Tristan reveals that his end game is to destroy Swindmore by cleansing the city with a demonic serum. In Flashbacks to 1901, Josephine (Adrianne Palicki), in the body of a wealthy woman was responsible for Tristan De Wolf being locked in a cage, which resulted in a demon and angel war. 19.2 "Retribution Part Two"- A furious Madeline tortures Katherine on what she knows, however Katherine taunts her saying that she's dumb for working with a demon. Meanwhile, Tristan and Michael meet with Aurora continues to provide updates to the gas, while Tristan hires Michael and a witch to stop Madeline and Zoe from going after them. Michael kidnaps Xander to force Madeline to show up alone, or Xander dies. Madeline, Zoe, John, Marie, Mason and Josephine unite and take down demon soldiers defending the compound. Madeline engages Michael again, but is still defeated, He begins choking her, until John tells Michael that he cannot let the darkness take over him, and that he's stronger than anyone he has met. Michael is then able to stop his evil side from taking over, and destroys the demon medallion ring on his finger, turning him back to normal. Tristan calls more demons, to attack them now seeing Madeline as a pest. Michael recruits Lucien Youngblood and Rachel Davies, while Madeline recruits Katherine realizing that they are stronger together. The demon virus is released into the city, as Swindmore's citizens turn into demons, as they start to cause havoc. Just as Madeline recruits her uncle, who claims that he has reformed and she says that he could redeem himself. 20. "When Hell Freezes Over"- Madeline rallies up her team to protect Swindmore, as Tristan sends a demon to disperse more of the virus. With half of the civilians affected, they begin wrecking havoc on the city. Madeline, Zoe, Xander, Kent, Mason, Erik, Erin, and Rachel take down some demons, while Michael helps Josephine recruit angels. Madeline, Erin, Zoe, Erik, Kent and Xander manage to take down more demons, but Zoe gets attacked by a witch who aligned herself with Tristan's team. Zoe and the witch engage in a fight, while Josephine arrives with an army of angels to face the demons, in a second demon versus an angel war. As the fighting commences, Madeline fights Aurora in a heated fight, with Madeline winning. Aware that she has lost, Aurora tells Madeline to kill her but Madeline decides against it, and knocks her out. The witch nearly kills Zoe, until Zoe manages to subdue her. Zoe interrogates her for information on stopping the war, and she reveals that it would take many witches to open a portal, but two demons must occupy it. Zoe meets up with Michael and Madeline, and reveals that to stop Tristan they must create a portal to Hell which will cure the citizens of Swindmore of the virus, and then Michael must sacrifice himself to end the threat. Madeline begins crying, and Michael comforts her saying he will always love her, and that it is the only way to end it. Zoe, the witch and other witches charge up their powers, harboring enough energy to create the portal. Distracted by Katherine, Tristan gets attacked by Michael. Michael impales himself, and Tristan with the sword, and falls into the giant portal, as the sun comes up and the portal disappears. Madeline is left devastated of Michael's sacrifice. The team honor Michael's sacrifice to the city, and Zoe creates a spell so all the citizens could forget what happened to the city, so the team can be the only ones who know. Josephine gets an offer to return to Heaven, and she realizes that she wants a normal life for her daughter, she then leaves town. Erik decides to travel the world, realizing that there is nothing for him in Swindmore, Madeline and Erin begin working together as Slayers, with John joining them. In the end, a man sees an attractive blonde haired woman (Isabel Lucas), walking across the side of the road after crawling out of a crater . He asks her if she needs a ride, which she replies yes. She then smiles evilly, as her eyes glow red revealing that she is a demon, she then kills the man. After that, she looks at the crater, and back at the Swindmore sign, and says "Looks like Earth will be fun", as she takes the truck and drives to Swindmore ending in a cliffhanger. Category:The Sulez DEstiny Category:The Sulez Destiny Category:Seasons Category:CW Category:2018-2019 Category:Earth-8 Category:Collaborations